Water & A Flame
by electrosexxual
Summary: Cameron has always been sure of everything in her life - her education, her career, her relationship with Chase. But when she meets the new intern, everything becomes uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

It just feels like one of those days.

As she stumbles out of bed in a rush 20 minutes after her alarm went off, Cameron stubs her toe on a dresser. She grabs her foot instinctively and trips over a pile of dirty laundry. She falls, catching and cutting her hand on a sharp edge of the windowsill.

The hot water runs out before she's done showering. She pokes herself in the eye with her mascara brush. A destroyed work shoe sits, slobbery, beside her boyfriend's sleeping dog.

The car won't start so she gets a boost from her neighbour. She stops for gas and spills some on her shoes. She realizes she left her credit card at home and therefore has to spend her lunch fund on gas.

_**It can't get any worse**_, she thinks.

"Morning sunshine," Dr. House says, grinning smugly. "Who shit in your Shreddies?"

Cameron grumbles, as does her stomach; she missed breakfast too.

She mumbles 'morning' in return and turns her back to walk away.

"Not so fast." Cameron stops, slouches and sighs; House smiles at her. "You're on intern duty today.

She grumbles and looks House in the eye. He knows how she feels about interns – most of which are young men with raging hormones who like to make stupid jokes about "playing doctor" with her. She would much rather castrate them all.

"Oh, don't look so honoured. I'd give her to Foreman but last time I left him with an intern, the guy left making racial slurs – against himself." House laughs at his own joke; Cameron doesn't find it funny.

"Wait, did you say her?" Cameron asks, her demeanor suddenly brightening up. Another girl on the team – she can handle that.

"Yes. But don't think you'll be making a new friend. This one is the Queen of ice Queens. She doesn't even pretend to think my jokes are funny. Can you imagine that?"

Cameron rolls her eyes as she follows House down the hallway – it smells clean and a bit like chlorine but she's accustomed to it by now.

She stops to read a bulletin on the wall and notices House walking quickly ahead of her.

As she catches up, the doctor begins his introductions. "Dr. Cameron, this is intern # 13. Also known as…well, Thirteen." He smiles contentedly to himself.

The girl, Thirteen, looks unimpressed. She keeps her arms crossed and forces a smile.

Cameron reaches out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Thirteen doesn't respond.

House shrugs with a grin. "Pussy's got her tongue."

The girl shoots House a glare that could kill and watches him carefully until he leaves the office.

"So you're still in school then? How old are you?" Cameron asks. She is nervous; she can feel beads of swearing forming all around her hairline.

Thirteen looks at her with piercing blue eyes. They seem dark on the outside but aren't lined with any make-up. "I'm pretty sure that's none of your business."

"O…K," Cameron responds, sliding her hands into the deep pockets of her long white jacket. "Do you have a real name or is that none of my business either?"

Cameron catches Thirteen smiling quickly. The girl hides her amusement just as fast as she revealed it. "Thirteen's fine."

Cameron nods and holds the door open as the girl exits. _**Once bitten, always bite back**_, she thinks to herself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As is protocol for a first day in training, Cameron goes about her usual duties and Thirteen shadows, observes. She doesn't say a word but watches the doctor carefully and takes notes.

"You can take a break if you want," Cameron says while tending to an elderly patient. "I'm sure you're bored out of your skull by now."

Thirteen doesn't look bored. In fact, she looks fascinated. But Cameron can't believe how quickly she is picking up on things; it's not even noon and already Cameron feels Thirteen is ready to work on her own.

But she nods at Cameron and tucks her notebook into a jacket pocket and heads for the door. Before she exits, she turns around to look at the doctor. "You smoke?"

Cameron chews nervously on her lip. She can practically taste the sweet nicotine on her teeth as she thinks about it. She hasn't had a cigarette in months. Chase had given her an ultimatum – if her mouth continued to taste like the bottom of an ashtray, he wouldn't kiss her. So she quit, cold turkey.

She nods. "I'll be out in a minute." **_Chase will never know_**, she thinks. She makes a mental note to buy a package of breath mints from the vending machine on her way outside to chew before she runs into Chase at lunch.

When she is finished with her patient, Dr. Cameron takes off her jacket and rushes outside, stopping briefly at the vending machine to buy breath mints and several packages of gum. She hopes to catch Thirteen before the girl comes back inside and so she sprints the rest of the way outside.

Thirteen leans against a wall, one leg bent and her foot resting against the brick behind her. She blows smoke rings above her head, effortlessly.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Cameron inquires as she approaches. Thirteen hands her a cigarette automatically. She nods a thank you.

"Years of practice. I've been smoking since I was 12."

Cameron laughs and puts the cigarette between her teeth. Thirteen reaches out and lights it for her.

The intern's hands smell wonderful; not perfume – it's not allowed on the job – but some kind of subtle lotion or hand soap. Cameron wants to know if they feel as good as they smell.

She swallows hard and puffs at her cigarette, watching Thirteen's lips as they hold tightly to the near-finished smoke in her mouth.

"So how do you like it so far?"

Thirteen shrugs and butts out her cigarette in a near by bucket of sand. "I wish I could do more, to be honest. I'm a hands on kind of person," she says, gesturing her preference for tactile experience.

Cameron nods in understanding. "What do you think of House?"

Thirteen laughs for the first time. It's a sarcastic laugh, but also endearing at the same time. Cameron notices a personality forming; she hopes to bring out this human side of Thirteen more often.

"He's a little pompous, narcissistic – but I don't mind him. He reminds me a lot of me, actually," Thirteen says with a smile.

Cameron smiles from the side of her mouth, blowing a cloud of smoke into the wind. "Well then, I'll probably think you're an asshole too."

For awhile, they are trapped in silence. Cameron catches Thirteen watching her lips as she sucks on her cigarette. Every time, the girl blushes and looks away.

"So, Dr. Cameron, do you have a first name?" Thirteen asks, curiously, still leaning comfortably against the wall.

Cameron grins, stomping her cigarette out on the pavement below. "That's really none of your business."

Thirteen rolls her eyes, realizing she's just been given a large dose of her own medicine.

"It's Allison." Cameron pops a stick of gum into her mouth and chews it vehemently. She offers one to Thirteen but the girl declines.

"I like Cameron a lot better. It suits you."

The doctor smiles and holds the door open. "Thirteen suits you too. A little sinister, mysterious."

Thirteen walks past Cameron and inside, tossing her a sly grin on her way. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

When they go back inside, Cameron steps back and lets Thirteen get the hands-on experience she craves. She's confident in the girl but is still a little nervous – after all, if anything goes wrong, it's her ass on the line and not the intern's.

Cameron dumps the remainder of her breath mints into her mouth, chewing as she checks over her shoulder for any sign of Chase.

Thirteen, installing an IV bag like an old pro, watches the doctor from the corner of her eye. "Is everything okay?" she asks. "You seem awfully jumpy. I can shadow again for awhile if that's what you're worried about."

Cameron swallows the breath mints and coughs as one gets caught in her throat. "No, no, you're doing great. I'm not…well, I mean I'm a little worried, but…" She realizes she's rambling, stops, and takes a deep breath. "I'm just really hungry. I missed breakfast – and I really love breakfast."

This statement is true; Cameron is anxiously waiting for lunch. Not so she can eat, but instead so she can brush down her teeth and avoid Chase at all costs.

Thirteen nods. She's not convinced but doesn't argue. She wants to assure Cameron that she knows this job better than the back of her hand. She can't – and won't – screw up, especially not on Cameron's watch. The intern has grown to like the doctor – and that's saying something.

"Maybe we could go out for lunch. Is there any place nearby that's worthwhile?" Thirteen asks, sanitizing the area around her patient's IV without even having to look.

Cameron's stomach rumbles. Any place seems worthwhile to her right now. "That would be great but eating out doesn't really fit into my budget." It's Chase's day off and she knows he'll stop by for a visit, like he always does. She'll ask him to bring her a sandwich from home – and leave it in the office so she won't have to show her guilty face.

"It's on me," Thirteen says, pausing. "As long as you're not one of those people who only eats steak or lobster on someone else's tab." She says this seriously. Cameron laughs nervously, not sure if the intern was joking or not. "I'm kidding. I'd love to buy you lunch – seriously."

Cameron blushes and thanks the girl in advance. Since the beginning of her relationship with Chase, she's noticed herself becoming more withdrawn. She's lost touch with her friends from university, sees her parents less and doesn't make any friends outside of the ones she and Chase share. She hasn't really had any girl friends to just do lunch with. But she predicts she'll be spending a lot of time with Thirteen in the future.

The girls make a stop in the office before leaving, to grab their coats and purses. They joke about a particularly stubborn patient and laugh.

Cameron has almost forgotten how hungry she is when a pair of hands from behind cover her eyes.

"Surprise," a familiar voice says into her ear. She peels Chase's cold hands away impatiently and turns to face him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's your day off."

Chase leans forward to kiss her. She steps sideways and pushes Thirteen ahead. Chase nearly kisses the intern instead but stops and backs away, embarrassed.

"This is our new intern, #13." Chase looks at the girl and then back to Cameron. "And this is Dr. Chase." Thirteen reaches out to shake his hand.

Cameron's stomach twists. This time it's not hunger; it's jealousy. But she can't decide where it's directed – at Thirteen because of the way Chase can't stop staring at her bright, exotic eyes or at Chase for seeming to win the intern over instantly.

Chase pulls Cameron's wallet from his back pocket and hands it to her, his fingers lingering on the backside of her wrist. "Thought you might be needing this. You left it at home."

Cameron blushes and takes the leather wallet. She's not sure why, but suddenly she feels embarrassed by his public affection – and any mention that they live together – as he slides an arm around her waist and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, we were just about to get to lunch, so thanks for this," Cameron says, wiggling awkwardly away from the man, gesturing with her wallet.

Chase nods. He hugs Cameron and catches her off guard when he catches her with a wet kiss on the lips

Her eyes widen; she doesn't kiss back and waits for him to stop.

When he does, she quickly follows the waiting intern out of the office, glancing momentarily back at Chase. He slides his tongue along the insides of his mouth; he looks perplexed. His face twists in disgust.

Cameron licks inside the inside of her own mouth and tastes stale tobacco. Busted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen suggests they walk to get some fresh air, and so she can have another cigarette.

"You could have invited him along. Your boyfriend, I mean," the intern says, offering Cameron a cigarette from her half-empty pack. The doctor declines, thinking of Chase and feeling guilty.

"It's fine. He's likely gone for beer with House anyway."

Thirteen nods and walks along in silence.

They stop at a little Italian Bistro to eat. Cameron orders a soup and soda water. Thirteen opts for a hearty sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"So what's that like?" Thirteen asks, stirring a spoonful of sugar into her drink. "Dating someone you work with?"

Cameron shrugs. "Not that bad. As long as we're on different shifts, it doesn't seem to be a problem."

Thirteen smiles. "When do you ever see each other then?"

"Here and there," Cameron answers, realizing how little she and Chase actually see each other; strangely, she doesn't find that misses him much. "We try to get our days off together."

Thirteen nods but doesn't say anything. She looks contemplative. Cameron wants to know what she's thinking but is too afraid to ask.

The waitress brings their bill over; Cameron doesn't remember specifying that their costs be combined. She pulls out her wallet and goes to retrieve some money when Thirteen places a firm hand on her own.

"I told you – it's on me."

Cameron looks up at the intern, a pair of dark and serious eyes staring back at her. "You really don't have to."

Thirteen squeezes the doctor's hand and smiles; that's all the convincing it takes.

On the walk back, Cameron walks in silence for a while, building up the courage to ask questions; she wants to know more about this mysterious girl. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Thirteen laughs and looks at the ground.

"Or girlfriend?" Cameron smiles nervously, hoping she hasn't offended the girl.

Thirteen shakes her head. "Neither, actually. I'm not so good with relationships."

Cameron laughs. "Neither am I, actually."

Thirteen doesn't laugh. She lights up another cigarette, offering the doctor a drag. Cameron gladly accepts, taking one long pull from the cigarette before handing it back.

They stop outside the hospital as Thirteen finishes her cigarette and puts it out.

"Gum?" Cameron asks the intern, unwrapping and sliding a stick into her own mouth. She chews it and pulls a piece from the pack to offer to Thirteen.

The girl grins, knocking the gum from Cameron's hand; she slams her against the hospital's brick wall, their open mouths colliding.

Cameron kisses her back without giving it a second though. She feels the partly chewed piece of gum shift as Thirteen's tongue touches her own.

The intern steps back, closing her mouth and licking her lips. She smiles at Cameron's shocked expression as the doctor stands up straight, readjusting pieces of clothing that came out of place from the force.

Thirteen's jaw moves as she chews; Cameron searches with her tongue for the gum in her own mouth.

She blushes and looks around to make sure there were no spectators.

"Did you just-?" Cameron begins. Thirteen smiles innocently, opening and holding the door for the doctor.

"Thanks for the gum."


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron and Thirteen walk in silence back to the office.

The intern hangs up he jacket and picks up her notepad from inside a cubby hole. "I think I'll shadow for a while – if that's okay," she says.

Cameron nods and walks down the hallway, and into a room. She gets right to work, checking the vitals of a little girl. When she goes to write down the information, she realizes she doesn't have a pen handy. She pats each of her pockets in search of one; Thirteen appears beside her with a smile and offers her an extra one.

"Thanks," Cameron says, her voice constricted by her rapidly closing throat. It returns to normal when the intern steps away – when she can't smell the girl's minty breath.

They move onto another patient's room. Cameron turns around to explain something and finds Thirteen completely engrossed in watching her – particularly the back end of her – a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You may want to write this down," Cameron says to the girl, gesturing to the notepad and pen on her lap. Her cheeks feel impossibly warm; what she's about to tell her isn't that important but she'll do anything to distract the intern's attention away from herself.

Thirteen leaves the notepad and pen sitting in her lap, her eyes intently on Cameron's soft face. "It's fine. I'll remember it. I'm a great listener."

Cameron grimaces, nodding. She wants to be mad at Thirteen – frustrated, at least – but she's not. To be honest, all she wants to do is kiss her again.

The day starts to dwindle to a close; Cameron and Thirteen have barely said two words to each other all afternoon.

House watches them through the windowed wall of a patient's room, leaning comically against a wall with his cane lifted above his head.

Cameron watches Thirteen out of the corner of her eye as the girl steps out into the hallway and approaches Dr. House. They chat and laugh with one another; Cameron is nervous. She wishes she could hear what they're talking about.

"Dr. House," Thirteen says respectfully, nodding at the man.

"Has she cracked you yet?" he asks, smiling at Cameron through the class. He wags his fingers teasingly at her in a delicate wave.

Thirteen grins, crossing her arms across her chest. "You could say that."

House squints his eyes seriously at the intern, with a curious smile. "What mischief are you up to? You are a wily one aren't you?"

Thirteen smiles, shrugging as she re-renters the patient's room.

Cameron turns to look her straight in the eye for the first time in over an hour. "What was that all about?"

Thirteen walks past the doctor, her hand brushing against the woman's hip and across her backside, seemingly by accident but obviously not. "I was just telling Dr. House what a great instructor you are."

Cameron takes a deep breath and holds it until the intern's hand has stopped touching her. She smiles, though, flattered by the professional comment.

"And I requested to be under your command for the rest of my training," Thirteen says, her smile innocent but her eyes sly. Cameron swallows hard; she can feel sweat building on her brow. Oh boy.

"Oh, that's really great. And thank you." Cameron says; her voice betrays no emotion, though she's terrified inside. Things are already complicated; could it get worse?

Thirteen nods and bites down gently on her bottom lip, the doctor's undivided attention still upon her face. "Yeah. I think we can learn a lot from each other."


End file.
